Tiffany did 35 sit-ups around noon. Ben did 28 sit-ups in the morning. How many fewer sit-ups did Ben do than Tiffany?
Find the difference between Tiffany's sit-ups and Ben's sit-ups. The difference is $35 - 28$ sit-ups. $35 - 28 = 7$.